Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers).
In the interest of improving signal levels, it is often desirable to drive sets of transmitter electrodes during different periods in “blocks”—e.g., code division multiplexing (CDM) blocks. However, when the number of transmitter electrodes utilized in a sensor device is not an integer multiple of the block size (i.e., the code block size is “non-commensurate” with the number of transmitters), there are a number of residual transmitter rows, which can lead to an uneven level of signal improvement.